


Broken and Perfect

by Amystis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Machines, One Shot, Random & Short, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amystis/pseuds/Amystis
Summary: In their efforts to artificially recreate Sora, the wielder of the Key, scientists end up with two failures: Roxas - A Broken Machine, and Naminé - The Perfect Machine. These are extracts of their journals.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Broken and Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Short journal entries I created for a Kingdom Hearts X Steampunk AU^^

** Making of No. XIII: Day Zero. **

_"I'm just a broken machine_

_I can't do anything_

_My wheels have started to jam."_

In an attempt to replicate the Wielder of the Key, Sora, they have already produced a dozen failures. Today, they have finished their newest machine: Project Nr. XIII – Roxas.

He moves and talks alright, yet he lacks a vital thing. The ability to weep, or hate, or even laugh. Truly, an emotionless machine.

Today, they shall begin with the reconstruction of »The Heart«. 

_"Take a human heart_

_Add some vanity_

_Authenticity_

_And put it back together."_

** Making of No. XIII: Day 358. **

358 Days have passed since No. XIII's creation. »The Heart« has been plugged in. Soon, he shall be able to feel. But what is a heart? What are emotions? The cogs keep turning, yet No. XIII does not understand. He's starting to malfunction. Right now, he can barely even grasp sadness. Truly, a broken machine.

[To be continued]

_"My head goes forward and my heart goes back_

_My head goes forward and my heart goes back_

_My head goes forward and my heart goes back_

_My head goes, my heart goes"_

_< >>>>>>>><<>>>>>>>>>>>><><<<<<>><>><>>_

_"Lay your heart into my perfect machine_

_I will show you what you wanted to see_

_Just a mirror 'til I get what I need_

_The reverie was not of me."_

** The Making of No. 0: Day Zero. **

After several failed attempts to replicate Sora, the Wielder of the Key, they have not produced one, but two promising prototypes - No. XIII, Roxas, and Naminé, from here on refered to as No. 0.

Indeed, No. 0 holds a promising power: The ability to break the chain of memories apart and align it anew.

_"Show me your insides_

_Show me your secrets_

_Show me what you desire_

_I can fake it."_

** The Making of No. 0: Day 358. **

No. 0 has become far more powerful than anyone could fathom.

It lacks one itself, and yet No. 0 can dive into the depths of the heart and blurr even the fondest of memories.

No. 0 spreads reveries in other's hearts, fake images of itself.

People start to fight each other, claiming they do it all to protect their precious "Naminé".

No. 0, originally an empty shell of gears and metal, now a mighty construction of lies.

Not a single soul can see through its masquerade.

Truly a perfect machine.

[To be continued]

_"Lay your heart into my perfect machine_

_I will use it to protect you from me_

_I will never let you see what's beneath."_

**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced: 
> 
> "Broken Machine" by Nothing But Thieves  
> "Perfect Machine" by Starset


End file.
